Eulogy
by shad0wcast
Summary: In the moving current of life on earth, she was one of those who had slipped away, changing direction, stopping in moving with the majority. She was one of the fated ones to leave the circle, to fade away, to die. Please R and R! Thank you!


**Eulogy**

**A/N: **I've always wanted to create an angst/hurt fic for LCDO but I just couldn't find the right push so…yeah, I've been failing on it. But say goodbye to all those frustrating bunnies that have always been victors in obliterating my goal and say hello to Eulogy! Thanks to Google Translate, YouTube and Mozart l'Opera Rock. Thank you for reviving my fading spirit. Merci beaucoup!

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to Kure Yuki and Koei. Musical inspiration belongs to Mozart l'Opera Rock Troupe.

_Sweet spring breeze, ever flowing waves of life_

_Chilling yet reviving, souls of forgotten strife_

_Winter has come and gone, Spring is all we have_

_Flowers bloom, life anew, hopes shall dance_

Fresh cherry petals entered the room through the open window, falling so effortlessly and gracefully; full of life and seemingly dancing in a rhythm and melody that only Nature and the spring breeze had known, composed and hummed. The sound of birds chirping as they flew across the vast blue dome added to the well orchestrated symphony that this day had brought upon. Spring had begun. Spring has come. Spring…the start of life, had cruelly ended Winter.

Who would have thought that such wonderful scene only broke hearts further, making the process of mending a more painful act compared to shattering it to dust?

Bleak silence, only such thing echoed in my mind and ears the moment I entered the room.

Cherry petals waltzed in jeering cheerfulness, in taunting liveliness. Memories started to sear through my mind, to flash before my eyes like a mortifying movie. Scenes flew in speed of inhumane intensity and yet my eyes have seen it all so clearly.

Smiles

Tears

Fear

Hate

Surprise

Earnestness

Cherry petals, flower petals, rose petals adorned her sleeping form.

Her forever sleeping form.

Intense pain showered me that I began to feel numb instantly. Silence and immeasurable pain. Silence, immeasurable pain and abhorring sadness. Shadows started to resurface but the sunlit room never grew dim. It kept on illuminating the abominable scene laid in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I heard a voice said then a hand clapped over my shoulder. "She expired…just two minutes ago. It was all so sudden." The voice said but like the wind, it just flew in and passed through me.

I knew that I wasn't dreaming; that no matter how much I made myself believe that this is all a mad dream it won't change the truth, and the truth will never be like the dreams: mere images that your mind has created.

Her hands were on her sides, slightly closed. Her still figure was being showered with the falling cherry petals from the outside. Her eyes were shut, and soft shadows rested below them. Her lips…were pale, deprived of the usual pinkish glow it once proudly held.

Her permanent sleeping form, adorned with the heralds of Spring, lay still in moving time, in ever changing winds and scenes, in ever changing seasons, in every waking moment of the world around her.

In the moving current of life on earth, she was one of those who had slipped away, changing direction, stopping in moving with the majority. She was one of the fated ones to leave the circle, to fade away, to die.

I had to drag my leaden feet to get to her side. The paleness and lifelessness that she now held for everyone became more vivid, more tormenting and more maddening. My mind tried to remain calm and to accept the fact that lay before me.

On roses, she lay so peacefully.

I have no idea of how long I have been standing by her side but I suddenly found myself kneeling. My hands reached up to hers, hoping that my trembling would startle and wake her up.

To prove that the truth was wrong.

It was in a swift movement that it happened. Barely touching my cheek, a tear fell from my eye, quenching the frozen thirst of the cemented floor. I held her hand to my face, allowing myself to break down and pour out all my misery. Why must this all happen?

Why must roses fade? Why must their petals fall?

Why must this torment to the deepest part of my heart and soul?

Why must she take my heart away with her departure?

Why must she die?

Why?

Why…?

Why...

_Sweet spring breeze, ever flowing waves of life_

_Chilling yet reviving, souls of forgotten strife_

_Winter has come and gone, Winter will still become_

_But life taken away shall forever be gone_


End file.
